Conventionally, it has been suggested to transmit frames between wireless terminals through a plurality of channels when there are a plurality of channel links between the wireless terminals. For example, JP-A 2004-350259 (Kokai) discloses that different frames can be simultaneously transmitted through two channels.
In the above conventional technique, when trying to enable the wireless terminal on the receiving side to receive frames in the order of their sequence numbers through a plurality of channels, restrictions are placed on transmitter configuration since the unit (or process step) for setting the frame order (sequence number) in the transmission process of the transmitter cannot be freely set.
The embodiments of this invention have been made to solve the above problem, and the object thereof is to provide a wireless terminal and a wireless communication method for enabling the wireless terminal on the receiving side to receive frames in sequence when the frames are transmitted through a plurality of channels, while ensuring a flexible transmitter configuration.
The embodiments of the present invention make it possible to enable the wireless terminal on the receiving side to receive frames in sequence when the frames are transmitted through a plurality of channels, while ensuring a flexible transmitter configuration.